Vecna
Credit to VSBW for the Powers and Abilities Character Statistics Key: Demigod | Lesser God | Greater God Tier: 5-B | '''At least '''2-A | High 1-B Name: Vecna, the Maimed God, the Whispered One, the Undying King, the Lord of the Rotted Tower, The Master of all that is secret and hidden, Jack Vance Origin: '''Dungeons and Dragons '''Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Was an adult when he ascended to becoming a god) Classification: God of Secrets, Lich, Former Human, Wizard Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Cold Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Can become invisible, Banishment, Weather Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Air, Earth, and Water) Spell Drain, Perception Manipulation (Can block the senses of other deities, I:E: can block extrasensory perception), Demiplane, Status Effect Inducement (Can cause "stunning", uncontrollable dancing, uncontrollable laughter, etc), Gravity Manipulation, Truesight (Lets him see through illusions, natural and magical illusions, know the original form of shapeshifters, and see souls and concepts), Automatically knows any secret that affects more than 500 people, Lifeforce Absorption, Causality Manipulation (Using the wish spell), Memory Manipulation, Imprisonment Spells allows you to put someone in eternal sleep, create a pocket reality warded against Multiversal+ range, trap them in a gemstone, lock them in a magical sphere that can't be teleported out of, or lock them in chains that block movement and all abilities, Portal Creation, Teleportation, Fear Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Matter Manipulation, Petrification, Dream Manipulation, Necromancy, Magic, Space-Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, all gods can regenerate from being destroyed by the sphere of annihilation, which destroys something on all levels of existence, including the soul), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 7, 8. Avatars possess 6 and 9), Abstract Existence (Type 2, reliant on the concept of secrets, but he can be affected without conceptual manipulation, although not permanently killed), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Gods interact with reality on the level of ideas, as well as permanently injure each other despite being able to fully regenerate from being erased body and soul, allowing gods to nullify mid godly regeneration), Possession, Dimensional Travel, Probability Manipulation (Every action taken by all deities has the highest possibility of success, even in the face of absolute failure; they will always move before their opponent, deal critical damage, and so on), Mind Reading, Divine Aura, Non-Corporeal (Although born as a human, his current bodies are just projections of his will), Mind Manipulation of those within his sphere/alignment as well as attacks that directly attack the mind, Mind Control, Shapeshifting (All gods can take any form they want at will), Size Manipulation, One Hit Kill and Existence Erasure (Deities of significant power can instantly kill a designated foe, or a mass amount of targets, with a thought), Forcefield Creation, Creation, Life Manipulation, Durability Negation (Certain attacks inherently ignore all forms of protection and directly attack the opponent), Holy Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing, Omnilingualism, Damage Resistance (Any damage taken is reduced by a significant degree), Power Nullification (With dispel magic and anti-magic field), Anti-Good Spells, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Soul Manipulation, Acausality (Types 1 and 4, exists on the same form of causality as Labelas Enoreth, who is why causality moves forwards), Power Bestowal (Usually grants powers to his followers, can create statistics boosting items), likely many more, Extreme Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, and "Stunning", Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and Law Manipulation | All of the following on a much higher scale as well as Regeneration (High-Godly. Can survive the complete and total collapse of all 4-D space) as well as Precognition as a Greater Deity (Can sense any secret or exchange of secrets at least 16 weeks in advance) '''Attack Potency: Planet Level '(Comparable to the Abomonation who heated up the planets core, and should be able to fight Zargon, who created the planetary storm) | At least 'Infinite Multiversal level '(Even the weakest of gods can control the space-time of infinite realms. His divine rank is 10, making him the strongest a lesser god can be without being an intermediate god, putting him on the same level as Lolth) | 'High Ultradimensional level '(Stopped the Lady of Pain's attempt to remove him from Sigil, but it took a majority of his power. They Lady of Pain can easily destroy the Multiverse, which there are the Infinite layers of the abyss and an infinite number of higher dimensions) 'Speed: High Hypersonic+ '(Is above people who can dodge lightning attacks) | 'Immeasurable '(Superior to the time deities beneath him, could likely control the space-time of his own hypothetical realm, can move in stopped time) | '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Planet Level '| At least '''Infinite Multiversal level '| '''High Ultradimensional level Durability: Planet Level '| At least '''Infinite Multiversal level '| '''High Ultradimensional level Stamina: Limitless '''Range: '''Planetary | Infinite Multiversal | High Ultradimensional '''Standard Equipment: '''Afterthought (A magical dagger), Cloak of Resistance, Bracers of Armor, can create any magic items he wants at will '''Intelligence: '''Supergenius (More intelligent than Gond, the god of technology, which includes progress level nine technology, which can fold space and travel through time. He has an intelligence rating of 43, whereas geniuses have one of 17 and ordinary humans 10. The most successful wizard in all DnD history and has even outsmarted the lady of pain. He has knowledge about all magic and the history of the multiverse.) Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Astral Projection users Category:Poison Users Category:Invisibility users Category:BFR users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Perception users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Absorption users Category:Life Users Category:Causality Users Category:Memory Wipers Category:Sleep Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Teleportation users Category:Fear manipulators Category:Illusion Creators Category:Evil Characters Category:Matter Manipulaters Category:Petrification users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Necromancers Category:Magic users Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Death Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneraters Category:Immortals Category:Abstracts Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Possession users Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Forcefield users Category:Non-Physical Interactors Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Power Bestowal users Category:Precognition Users Category:Characters